


Саранчепоклонники

by showsforsnails



Category: A Storm of Wings - M. John Harrison, The Borgias (Showtime TV), Viriconium - M. John Harrison
Genre: Crossover, Everything is pointless, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Во Флоренции при Савонароле завелась секта Саранчи.





	Саранчепоклонники

Тем летом многие города охватывает новое религиозное поветрие. Все чаще раздаются голоса (немалая часть этих голосов звучит в церквях, но они принадлежат представителям самых разных сословий и взглядов), утверждающие, что конец света уже наступил. Почему-то эта мысль кажется убедительной именно горожанам, но совершенно не трогает людей вне городов.  
«Мир разучился быть реальным и окончательно превратился в мираж, - говорят они. - Мира, в котором мы жили, больше нет. Это значит, что и нас самих больше нет».  
\- Когда я смотрю на происходящее во Флоренции, - сухо говорит Макиавелли, стоя на балконе своего дома, - эта вера кажется мне не полностью безумной. Иногда я опасаюсь, что скоро лишусь рассудка и примкну к самым странным ее адептам, которые бродят ночами по улицам, вытянув шеи и вращая глазами, и ищут, чтобы убить, тех, кто слишком реален.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что они создают окружающую их действительность. Секта Саранчи считает, что следует всеми силами бороться с реальностью и предупреждать ее создание.  
\- Какие интересные люди, - замечает Чезаре Борджиа, облокачиваясь рядом с ним на перила балкона. Поскольку его обязанности сводятся сейчас к тому, чтобы наблюдать и не вмешиваться, он отчаянно скучает, не находит себе места и не знает, чем себя занять. Чезаре по своему обыкновению одет в черное, но на нем нет ни маски, ни шляпы. В полумраке и свете факелов Макиавелли кажется, что ищущая выхода энергия распространяет вокруг его бледного лица слабое свечение. Странно, что последователи Саранчи еще не успели объявить его своим главным врагом, одним своим присутствием усмиряющим хаос и подчиняющим его своим целям.  
\- Думаю, вас бы они не обошли вниманием, - замечает Макиавелли. - Но есть среди них и более безобидные сумасшедшие. Эти просто считают, что стерлась граница между временами, реальностью и вымыслом, что ни один человек не является ни в полной мере самим собой, ни только собой.  
\- Если так, - заявляет Чезаре, - мне ничто не мешает быть не просто герцогом Валентино, а целой вереницей реальных и вымышленных героев прошлого и будущего. Мне нравится эта вера.  
Макиавелли решает промолчать о том, что Чезаре и без этого взял все лучшее у Цезаря и Александра.  
\- Если так, - произносит Микелетто, до того молча опиравшийся на стену за спиной Чезаре, - ничто не имеет смысла, как я всегда и думал, и ничто не запрещено.  
\- Ничто не истинно, все дозволено? - откликается Чезаре с едва заметной улыбкой, обернувшись к нему.  
\- Отличный девиз, - флегматично отвечает Микелетто.  
\- Когда я дам тебе титул, ты сможешь поместить этот девиз на свой герб, - серьезно говорит Чезаре.  
Микелетто качает головой.  
\- Это не для меня, - произносит он, не глядя на Чезаре. - Мое место в тени.  
\- Однажды, - говорит Чезаре, и Макиавелли понимает, что этот разговор происходит не впервые, - я найду, как тебя отблагодарить.  
Поскольку эти слова произносит Чезаре Борджиа, в адрес любого другого они прозвучали бы как неприкрытая угроза. Сейчас в них звучит чувство, которому Макиавелли не может или не решается дать определение.  
Микелетто молчит и отступает в тень, где нельзя разглядеть его лицо.  
Чезаре поворачивается к Макиавелли.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на этих саранчепоклонников.  
\- В них мало интересного, но если вы подождете, они рано или поздно пройдут и перед моим домом.  
Ждать им приходится недолго, но за это время в городе успевает полностью стемнеть. Тише в нем не становится; он продолжает издавать тот напоминающий сдержанное ворчание разноголосый шум, к которому Макиавелли так привык, что обращает на него внимание только в мгновения подобные этому.  
В конце концов из-за поворота на улицу выходит голова процессии. Составляющие ее люди медленно движутся вперед, волоча ноги, покачиваясь, вытянув шеи подобно огромным насекомым и озираясь по сторонам. Первым идет сухой и желтый от возраста старик, о котором рассказывают, что он боится умереть и тем самым подтвердить, что когда-то жил.  
Макиавелли в одиночестве наблюдает с балкона за тем, как среди толпы в сопровождении Микелетто появляется Чезаре, успевший надеть на ходу маску, как предводитель безумцев оказывается самым безумным из них и пытается натравить своих последователей на Чезаре. Затем он качает головой, поворачивается и уходит в дом. Он не сомневается в исходе драки и не считает нужным наблюдать за ее ходом.  
Секта, возможно, развлекает скучающего Чезаре своей новизной, но Макиавелли она кажется еще одной бессмысленной составляющей того бессмысленного хаоса, который сейчас царит во Флоренции.


End file.
